


And we're live!

by lonely_night, Serendipitous_dreamer42633



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: #helpshirleyballas, Bruno is oblivious, Bruno needs to get a grip on life, Craig is the best friend for a gossip, Darcey gets triggered, F/F, Help, M/M, This isn't my usual pairing but I liked it so um, again I can't tag, conversations end randomly because ... reasons, i can't tag, lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-04 20:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12175710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonely_night/pseuds/lonely_night, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serendipitous_dreamer42633/pseuds/Serendipitous_dreamer42633
Summary: After the first show of the series, all Darcey wants to do is think about the new judge and go home, but people have other ideas...(ABANDONED WORK)





	1. So it begins (drama!)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> This is my first work in the fandom, but my sister has been posting Strictly works for quite a while (Serendipitous_dreamer42633), so go and check her out!
> 
> I'm not really sure what's going to happen in this fic yet so if anyone has any suggestions then shout them out nice and loud! ;)
> 
> Xox

Back in her dressing room, Darcey breathed a sigh of relief. The first show of the series was finished.  
Maybe, now she was alone and it was quiet, she'd be able to focus on some on the finer points of the evening.  
Shirley, for example, now that she wouldn't be interrupt-

*knock knock*

"Who is it?" Darcey asked, with a hint of annoyance in her voice.  
"Only me, Darling," the grounding tone of her favourite evil judge floated up to her ears.  
"Oh, Craig! Come in!" Darcey opened the door, all traces of her previous irritation gone.

No sooner had Craig hugged Darcey and sat down, he crossed his legs, resumed his most intimidating pose, and, frowning, he said in his most serious tone, "now just what are we going to do about Shirley Ballas?"

Darcey stared at him.  
"Execute her, by your tone of voice!" She replied, slightly shocked he might have guessed what she'd been thinking before he'd arrived.

"Come on, Darce, I'm not an idiot," resumed Craig, raising an eyebrow.  
"I know! I never said you were," squeaked Darcey.  
"So, that tension needs to be sorted out, don't you think?"  
"What tension?" She asked, confused.  
"Sexual tension, Darcey! Catch on!" Admonished Craig.  
"O-oh..." muttered Darcey quietly.  
"Yes, 'oh'," responded Craig, "so, shall we have a little heart-to-heart then, dear?"

Darcey allowed herself to smile at the prospect of having a giggly chat with the man who was actually one of her closest friends.  
She nodded.  
"Yay!" Squealed Craig, very out of character from his normal judging role.  
Darcey laughed at the contrast, and patted the space next to her on the sofa.

Shuffling up, Craig muttered, "although, I do hope Bruno hasn't scared her off..."  
Agreeing, Darcey said, "she did seem to take it all in her stride though."  
"True, true," contemplated Craig, "Im sure she'll get used to him."  
A moment of silence while they both thought about this, and then Craig said excitedly, "so, you and Shirley!"  
"Yep..." said Darcey, trailing off, "where should I start?"  
"From wherever you like!"

  
When Darcey had finally shoved Craig (who was busy fangirling), out the door, she sat back down.  
It had been in the first twenty minutes or so that Bruno had...  
She didn't know how to describe it.  
Had he been feeling Shirley up?  
Honestly she didn't know how Shirley had been able to laugh it off so easily.  
Yes, Darcey loved Bruno, he was great, but that was probably one step too far.  
Although, she wondered, he had loudly exclaimed "oh my God!" when he'd realised where his hands where.  
Darcey was almost certain it had been an accident.

But, taking Shirley's hand under the table when Bruno was talking had not been an accident. She had needed to check if the older woman was okay. It wasn't everyday that one got felt up by Bruno.  
Looking back, that was probably the first time that Craig had noticed. She had felt his stare burning into her side, as she had turned to Shirley and taken her hand. Craig was always so watchful, and, where some people would be freaked out by that, it made Darcey feel safe and secure, knowing that someone had her back.  
She did also feel better whenever Craig had one eye on Bruno, it always made her feel better.

*knock, knock*

Again?

"Who is it?" Darcey wondered why on earth she was this popular tonight.  
Bruno waltzed into the room.  
"Oh, hi Bruno," said Darcey, smiling.  
"Hello, my darlingggggg, I just wanted to ask yooouuu how you thoughtttttt the shhhoowww went?"  
"Um it was great," she replied, "how did you find it?" She wondered why she was freely asking questions that would make the man talk for longer.  
"Oh yes, it was absolutely brilliant!" Bruno grinned and took a large gulp of air, "didn't you think there was so many front runners and hardly anyone did an actual bad job but didn't you see some people oh haha ah it was so funny, what were they even thinking but I suppose that's the comedy entertainment value isn't it, but ah wasn't Alexandra so sweet but she wasn't that great compared to everyone else I mean I can hardly believe the standard already, never thought I'd be giving 7s and some 8s already on the FIRST EPISODE of the series, crazy, right?"  
Darcey, who had zoned out about a quarter of the way through simply replied with, "oh, yes, definitely," giving Bruno his cue to continue talking.

Once Bruno had FINALLY left, she sat back down onto the sofa, all but collapsing, Bruno's energy like a whirlwind, leaving damage in its wake.

Oh, but Shirley was so glamorous, her hair all done up amazing, beautifully. She could not wait to see what she'd look like next week, and maybe they'd crack some jokes together, and giggle privately, and Craig would wiggle his eyebrow suggestively and she'd be so thankful for him because he really was a guardian angel and-

*knock, knock*

What now?

Darcey opened the door.

"Oh, hello," sniffed a still emotional Alexandra Burke  
"Uh, hi, do you want to sit down?" Asked Darcey, hating herself the moment she'd asked.  
"Oh, no thanks," the young woman replied.  
'Thank goodness', thought Darcey.  
"Just a nice chat would be lovely," continued the girl.  
'.....great' said Darcey's head sarcastically.  
"Sure, come in," said Darcey, smiling through gritted teeth.

After a very depressing and sobering chat with Alexandra Burke, Darcey wondered if she'd ever get to go home because...

*knock, knock*

"Yes?" Darcey was ready to cry, scream, and attack someone all at once.

Tess popped her head round the door, "oh hello, Darcey, just thought I'd let you know I'm heading home now, make sure you get an early night!"  
"Okay, see you Tess," the thought of getting an early night made Darcey almost crack up right there and then. It was clear with the amount of visitors she was getting tonight she'd never get eight hours sleep.

Now, back to Shirley.  
Darcey focused back on the older woman's glances and her advice. And how it felt like to have her advice disagreed with by the head judge. Darcey quite liked the idea of being a little feisty with the other woman.  
She wondered where that would lead...

*knock, knock*

What the hell?!

"Hello?" Asked Darcey at the door, seriously thinking it was cherry-knockers this time.  
The door opened.

It was Debbie McGee.  
Darcey still thought she must have been a dancer at some point as she was so good, but she wasn't going to say anything.  
"Oh hello Darcey, I just wanted to say thank you so much for all your kind remarks! I will definitely try to respond to all your constructive criticism, oh you'll never know how much I admire you Darcey," the woman gushed.

Darcey gave her a thin lipped smile, with even thinner patience, "well that's very kind of you Debbie, it means a lot," she said stiffly.

5 minutes later, Darcey had practically shut the door in her face as she had sung "byyyeee!" With as much fake girlfriend love as she could muster. Wow. She thought she'd never would have got out of that one. It was like Debbie had been glued to the door.

No sooner had Darcey sat back down and finally taken off her heels from her protesting feet, there was another knock at the door.

*knock, knock*

Struggling to get to her feet quick enough to answer it, Darcey swayed slightly from tiredness.

It was Claudia.

"Hello Darce! Any chance you know where Tess is?"  
"Oh, she just left a few minutes ago," said Darcey, her eyes lighting up at seeing the kind woman.  
"Ah, okay, no worries! I'll call my husband, Tess must have forgotten she was driving me home tonight!" She laughed, "ah well, happens to the best of us, hey!"  
"Sure, Clauds," said Darcey smiling, "and listen, if you can't get hold of him, I can always give you a lift back?"  
"Ah no worries, I'm sure it'll be fine! It's not that late after all!"

Closing the door, it felt like it was far later than it actually was. Darcey wanted to collapse from exhaustion.

But alas, there was another knock on the door.

*knock, knock*

This time Darcey really didn't have any patience left.

"And just who is it this time?!" She shouted, not caring who it was.

"Oh, I can come back another time if that's better?" Came Shirley's comforting tones.  
"Oh, no, I'm sorry, you must think I'm awfully impolite," squeaked Darcey, wrenching the door open with strength she didn't know she had.  
"Of course not! We'll all tired, aren't we?" Smiled Shirley.  
"Why don't you have some tea and a sit down?" Asked Darcey rather daringly.  
"Oh, that's awfully kind of you," said Shirley, sitting down, as Darcey put the kettle on.  
But their peace wasn't for long because there was (you guessed it), a knock on the door.

*knock, knock*

Flustered, and more than a bit angry by now, Darcey opened the door.

"Surprise!" Chorused Craig and Bruno at the door. "We thought a judges meeting would be nice!"

Bruno was utterly oblivious as to why there was smoke now coming out of Darcey's eyes, but Craig had that knowing evil twinkle in his eye as he grinned that made Darcey want to punch him and hug him all at once.


	2. Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS IM SO SORRY I ACCIDENTLY DELETED THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE IM A SPAZ SO IM RE-POSTING.   
> Sorry I'm such an idiot!

Darcey watched in awe as Shirley explained the step of the waltz to Alexandra Burke. The darker haired woman bent over the table, leaning towards the celebrity, towering over Darcey next to her. She was in control, so dominant, and Darcey caught her breath; it was so intoxicating. Her voice was sharp, but alluringly sharp, commanding. It was addictive, Darcey thought.

 

But then there was Bruno, in his element on the judging panel - everyone knew it, but he was never quite in his right mind. The way he grabbed Shirley in an expression of passion made Darcey uncomfortable but she didn't quite know why. Shirley, although weary of him, coped surprisingly well with Bruno's outbursts, far better than Darcey herself could have. Despite this, it still affected Darcey; Bruno's hand sweeping across Shirley's body. It disturbed her. It shouldn't have, but it did. Shirley glanced at her, quietly, as if to ask for Darcey's touch. Darcey obeyed, feeling for the darker haired woman's hand underneath the judges table; she needed to make sure the older woman was okay. Shirley smiled in reply, trying to reassure her, but Darcey wasn't convinced. She wanted to talk to her later, after the show, to make sure she really was alright and Bruno hadn't thrown her too much. The way Bruno had slipped his hands around Shirley, almost grabbing her neck, and how she'd reacted; as if she hated it. And Darcey hated it. She hated it. 

 

The judges meeting had been worse than she'd thought: Bruno was still hyper from the show and kept trying to touch Shirley. It didn't help that the older woman was sat right next to him, right in his eye line. "So..." Craig muttered, trying to ignore Bruno in the background, "how does everyone think the show went?" Darcey smiled, grateful of the distraction. "I thought it was really good actually, everyone's standards are so high!" "Yes," Shirley agreed, trying to duck away from Bruno, "there is so much potential." "Well," Bruno began, already laughing, "I thought the funniest bit was when I accidently felt Shirley's -" Craig stood up; "That's enough, Bruno!"

The Italian held his hands up in defeat, and then smirked; "Why, what are you going to do to teach me a lesson?" Craig rolled his eyes. "Sorry," he smiled apologetically at Shirley and Darcey, "we'll be off." At first, Bruno protested, but then he followed Craig out of Darcey's dressing-room. 

 

Shirley was the first to speak. "Is he always like that?"

Darcey sighed: "I'm afraid so. I'm hoping he'll calm down a bit, but with a woman like you next to him, maybe not -" She stopped herself, blushing. "Sorry, I didn't mean, um, I-" 

Shirley smiled. "A woman like me, hmm?" 

Darcey had turned a slight shade of pink and didn't reply. 

"Well," Shirley continued, fully aware of Darcey's embarrassment, "I also sit next to you, don't I." Darcey frowned, and then nodded, urging the older woman to continue. "There are a lot of things 'a woman like me' would like to do with 'a woman like you'." 

Darcey gasped, turning a brighter colour of red. Shirley winked, loving the effect she was having on the younger woman. "W-what do you mean?" Darcey asked shakily, trying to feign innocence. Shirley couldn't possibly mean that she liked her...could she? She was probably joking. 

Shirley grinned at her, standing up from the chair she was sat on. "I think you know what I mean."

Darcey watched the darker haired woman put her cup on the table. "Thanks for the tea." 

"N-no problem." She stuttered back in reply. 

"I was wondering," Shirley began, her voice sounding coy, "do you happen to have anything to eat?" 

"Oh, no, I don't think I do actually, sorry." 

Shirley sighed. "'Pity, whoever thought judging a dancing show could work up such an appetite." 

The younger woman smiled in answer, still bewildered about their earlier conversation, before Shirley had finished her tea. Damn the tea. It was always tea; she knew she should have never moved to England. 

 

"Oh!" Darcey's thoughts were broken off, "I've an idea," Shirley said, smirking.

"What?" Darcey asked, slightly cautiously. 

She watched as Shirley walked behind her. 

"How about," Shirley gently placed her hands on Darcey's shoulders, and the ballerina shivered at the sensation, "maybe, just maybe," Shirley leaned in towards Darcey's ear, whispering her next words; "I eat you." 

Darcey's eyes widened and her heart stopped. "Shirley, um, are you-" 

"I'm fine." Shirley replied, grinning at her. "Are you okay?" She returned the question. 

"Um, I'm f-fine too." 

"Oh, really? You don't sound 'fine'."

"R-really? What do I sound like?" Darcey stammered. 

"I think," Shirley tilted her head onto one side, as if pretending to think. "I think...hmm... what do I think?" 

Darcey sat tensely, shrugging in reply. From behind her, Shirley began to walk towards the door. 

"Shirley?" Darcey called after her. 

The older woman turned. "Yes, sweetheart?" 

"Where are you going?" 

Shirley frowned, as if she hadn't left in the middle of the conversation. "I'm going home, why?" 

"I- I don't know." Darcey murmured. 

"Why, would you like me to stay?" Darcey opened her mouth to answer, but something must have shown in her eyes because Shirley's features softened, forming a smile; "That's sweet, but I'm afraid I've got to be going." 

Darcey watched as the Shirley opened the door.

 

"I- Shirley?" 

"Yes?" The other woman turned again, looking as if she was trying not to laugh. 

"What do you think I sound like?"

Shirley grinned. "I think you sound beautiful." 

Darcey smiled. 

"I'll see you next Saturday; have an early night, love." 

 

Then, Shirley left and Darcey was alone.


	3. Red hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig's evening does not go to plan.  
> Nor does Bruno's for that matter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow update!  
> Hopefully people like this, but anything you want to talk about or correct me on goes to me lonely_night because this rather spicy (or not!), chapter is creds to me!   
> Serendipitous_dreamer42633 should be getting the next chapter up fairly quickly (or so I have heard!).  
> Xox

'Well that was a particularly... awkward and eventful judges meeting', thought Craig, cringing internally as he led Bruno rather forcefully out of Darcey's dressing room.

Unfortunately for him, Bruno was still absolutely buzzing after the success of their first live show this season.

"And I mean, Debbie! Oh, good old Debbie! It was crazy, I mean, WHAT?!! That woman has to have danced before! Oh God, it was amazing, don't you think?!"

"Umh-hmm", agreed Craig distractedly.

"Everyone did so well! Well... I say everyone! Some people really didn't do well! Haha!" Bruno laughed at the recent memory, and then abruptly stopped when he realised Craig wasn't laughing, "you're not laughing," he said flatly, sounding as close as a man such as Bruno could get to offended.

"Oh, I am!" Said Craig, with much effort, "ha-hah! See! I'm laughing! Very-ha-funny-hah!"

Bruno did not look impressed.  
To be honest, even Craig thought that was one of his poorest acting moments to date. "Ahem, sorry Bruno, I'm just not really with it tonight," he confessed, feeling a little guilty.

"Noo?" Asked Bruno, "I'm sure I could help you wake up a little!" He said, suggestively.

"Oh, dear God, what do you mean by that?" Asked Craig, desperately clinging to his innocent façade for as long as he could.

"Why don't I show you?"

Within seconds, Bruno had him pushed into the nearest dressing room, up against the door.  
"Bruno!" Shouted Craig in surprise.

"Oh yes, I like that! Be the dominant one with me!" Responded Bruno, bucking his hips against Craig.

"No!" Struggled Craig, "that's not what I meant!"

"Oh, but what did you mean? You might have to explain a little bit more for me to understand," teased Bruno.

"Bruno, really!" Craig backed up against the door further in an effort to escape the man, "you're not in your right mind!"

"No, you're right, as always, you make me wiillddd!" Gasped Bruno, purring the last word, slipping a clothed leg in between Craig's legs suggestively.

"Bruno!" Stuttered Craig, still protesting, "what about your fiancé!"

"Oh Craig, we've been on this show for 15 years, and there's been chemistry between us since day one. Maybe it's time to resolve the tension, hmmm?" He murmured, rutting the other man's leg.

"Bruno, no!" Craig gasped, his pleasure and arousal building at every movement that Bruno made.

"Come on, Craig, I know you want this," whispered Bruno in his ear.

Craig did.  
He really wanted it.  
But sometimes, 'I want' doesn't get.  
He had to take control of the situation.

"Bruno, we made an agreement the last time this happened. Our relationship was to be kept strictly dancing (message from author: pun intended - sorry!), and professionalism!"

Bruno looked up at him, pouting adorably, "take me home then."

"Well we both know that can't happen!" Craig arched an eyebrow.

"Yeah, because you'd loose control and your lust for me would take over," responded Bruno.

And now Craig realised he was blushing, like a teenager. It was true, he realised, what Bruno said.

"But don't you want to loose control for once?" Bruno continued, starting to palm Craig's achingly hard cock over the material of his suddenly far too tight jeans.  
Craig allowed himself one moan, his head falling back against the wooden door.  
One moan.  
Nothing more.

'Pull yourself together man!' Craig thought, angry that he should loose control like this.

Bruno started undoing his shirt buttons.

That was it, the last straw.

"Bruno, we're done here."

Craig batted the man's hand away, pushed Bruno gently off him, and walked out the dressing room.

  
Once in the car, Craig allowed himself a couple of moments of sitting in the car park to recover. It was probably dangerous to drive in his current condition.  
But, before he could even start to calm down, his mobile rung.

It was Bruno.

'What the hell', thought Craig, and answered it.

"Craig, I was actually serious about earlier," came Bruno's voice, far more sober than earlier, "I really don't have a lift. Can you take me home, please?" He sounded a little desperate.

"Can't you just get your fiancé to pick you up?" Asked Craig, trying to sound nonplussed.

"No, he's on holiday," whispered Bruno's voice.

  
Craig gave in.  
His last ounce of resolve crumbled.

 

"Fine," he replied, "I'm waiting outside."


	4. A 'girly chat'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey folks,
> 
> As promised, chapter 4 is up and rolling! To avoid confusion, I just want to reiterate that this chapter has been written after today's show, not the previous one, so chapter 3 unforch is irrelevant. :)   
> Thank you for reading and comments, etc, appreciated!   
> -x-

Thankfully, Bruno had managed to keep his hands to himself the majority of the time, Darcey thought, recalling the events of the night.   
She hoped Shirley was okay, the older woman wouldn't tell her why emotion was evoked in her so strong from the song that Karen and Simon danced to, but Darcey presumed it meant a lot to her romantically. In a way, it gave the ballerina a twinge of jealousy to assume that the woman next to her on the judging panel was emotional over another person than Darcey. The younger woman frowned; she shouldn't be jealous, that was terrible of her. Yet, as the idea worked its way into Darcey's mind, she began to think that it spoke truth. 

Instead of being the person Shirley was crying about, Darcey opted to be the one to comfort Shirley, to bring her back to the present, to calm her.   
Shirley wiped her own tears so harshly, stiffly, as if she was almost embarrassed to be sorrowful. Darcey lent over to the dark-haired woman, trying to get her to face her, and, failing that, occupied herself with gently brushing away the crystal liquid that fell from Shirley's eyes. Her skin was so soft, so pure, Darcey thought, and her eyes so sad, yet beautiful. 

And then there was the last dance of the night - the paso doble, which ignited so much passion into each of the judges that they could scarce contain their excitement. Especially Bruno, Darcey noted, who got a bit too close to Shirley for her either the older woman's, or her liking. 

Darcey was pacing up and down her small dressing room, bursting with energy. That was the trouble with being a judge; you wanted to dance too.  
The ballerina hummed a low rhythm underneath her breath, shaping her arms, bending her knees, strutting down the room, paso doble style. To some, Darcey reasoned, it could seem hysterical, but she felt in-character, her mouth set in a straight line, eyes unwavering.

Silently, Shirley opened Darcey's dressing room door. She wanted to speak to the younger woman, she was so overcome with emotion for her, she wanted to push her against the wall - it was probably the paso doble talking, she reasoned, but, even so, Shirley needed Darcey, so it pleased her to see the ballerina attempting to paso doble her way down the dressing room.

Darcey didn't hear her entrance, too caught up in her own little world; it was adorable.   
Shirley smiled to herself, admiring the way the younger woman's dress rose up slightly as she turned each corner, as she kicked each leg. It was like she was seeing a new side to the kind, compassionate judge sat next to her, Darcey was completely submerged in the dance, in the passion of it.

Shirley cleared her throat.

Darcey spun round to face her intruder, cheeks bright red, her face turning even pinker when she realised who had been watching her.

"Oh! Um, S-Shirley, hello, um."

Shirley smiled, trying to retain correct posture and not break out laughing.

"H-how long have you been standing there?" Darcey asked, flustered, speaking noticeably faster than usual.  
"Long enough." Shirley replied, a lot more in control of her words than the embarrassed woman opposite her.  
"Oh, um, what did you w-want?" Darcey stammered.  
"Well, actually," Shirley began, a flirtatious hint to her voice, "I think the real question is: what do you want? Hmm?"  
"What do you mean?"   
"You seem to be parading around the room in a most peculiar fashion. Perhaps you would like me to do something for you?"   
"I-" Darcey began, faltering at the suggestion. Shirley cocked her head to one side, as if waiting, expectant, for Darcey's answer. "N-no, I'm okay, actually."  
Shirley frowned, "oh really? It certainly doesn't seem that way to me."   
The older woman walked towards Darcey, her fingers tracing the younger woman's jawline, evoking a shudder, and then her hand dropping down to the ballerina's neck.

"Shirley?" Darcey whispered.  
"Yes, sweetheart?" Shirley replied absentmindedly, attention still focussed on caressing Darcey's neck.   
"You're right - I do want you to do something to me."  
"Oh, 'to you'?"  
"Yes." Darcey said quietly, hypnotised by Shirley's touch.  
The older woman's fingers encircled Darcey's neck, squeezing it gently, eliciting a moan from the other woman.  
"Hmm, you like that?" Shirley murmured, smiling.  
Darcey nodded, too overcome to speak.

There was a knock at the door.

Darcey's eyes widened, whereas Shirley remained perfectly calm.   
"Who is it?" She asked, loosening her grip on Darcey's neck and stepping away from the younger woman, regret in her eyes.  
Darcey's cheeks were flushed, her heartbeat seemed so loud that she was sure Shirley was able to hear it. Steadying herself by holding onto the wall, Darcey walked shakily to the sink, getting a drink of water. 

"It's me, Craig! Do I hear Shirley Ballas?"   
"I think you do!" Shirley replied, just as brightly, as if she hadn't just been pressing Darcey up against a wall.   
Darcey, herself, rested on the sofa, with her now glass of water, sipping it carefully, trying to slow down her heart-rate.  
"Are you okay?" Shirley mouthed silently to Darcey, a glimmer of pride in her eyes, she was able to reduce such a beautiful woman to an even more beautiful state - vulnerability.  
Darcey nodded, still visibly shaking. 

"So, can I come in?" Craig asked, a hint of a giggle bubbling in his voice.  
"Of course - sorry! - we were just having a 'girly chat'!" Shirley answered, standing to open the door and let her fellow judge in.

"Darcey's in, isn't she?" Craig asked Shirley as he walked in.   
"Yes." She replied.

Craig glanced at the ballerina, her heavy breathing, pink cheeks and shaking body. He looked at the overly cheerful, so happy it was almost fake, slightly guilty-looking Shirley Ballas next to him. It clicked.

He raised an eyebrow, trying to conceal his laughter. "Got up to a bit more than 'a girly chat' didn't we?"


End file.
